como siempre lo quise
by renata.balderrama2
Summary: tras una pijamada en casa de lenny carrie empieza desarrollar sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo pero no todo sera tan facil como ella pensaba
1. Chapter 1

como siempre lo quise

lenny iva muy contento al parque

L:hola care

C:hola lens

L:¿lista para la feria?

c:¡claro! vamos

**EN LA FERIA**

C:ven lenny vamos a los juegos de azar

L:ok

lenny y carrie fueron a un juego de tirar botellas con una pelota ,carrie queria un panda pero no podia tirar la botellas

C:rayos queria ese panda

L:calma ve esto-lenny avento la pelota a un puesto choco y salio volando a las botellas tirandolas-quiero el panda por favor ken

K:toma lenny

L:para la señorita-le entrego el panda

C:gracias lens-abrazo al peli-rojo sonrojandolo

L:de nada-dijo con cara de bobo enamorado

pasaron las horas ,carrie y lenny se divertian de camino a casa empezo a llover

L:¿quieres pasar a mi casa?

C:claro-dijo carrie pasando a casa de lenny-

L:si quieres secate en mi cuarto

C:claro

**EN EL CUARTO DE LENNY**

L:oye va a llover un rato ¿que tal si te quedas a dormir?

C:claro pero no tengo mi pijama

L:te sorprenderia cuanta ropa dejas aqui-dijo lenny sacando una pijama de carrie

C:ja ¿otra cosa mia aqui?

L:3 zapatos un collar un chaleco y una falda

C:si que dejo mucha ropa aqui,bien me quedo solo llamo a mi mama

(N/A: no tengo mucho tiempo por lo cual no pondre la combersasion)

C:si me puedo quedar

L:bien te puedes cambiar en el baño

carrie entro al baño y al poco rato salio con su pijama

L:y ¿que quieres hacer?

C:¿que tal monopoli?

L:si pero lo quiero hacer interesante

C:¿que tienes en mente?

L:el que pierda se para de cabeza y dice una verdad

C:acepto

empezaron a jugar y carrie gano

C:¡si! parate de cabeza amigo

L:bien-se para de cabeza-¿que quieres que dija?

C:di una de las cosas mas infantiles que hasta ahora haces

L:devo dejar de apostar...aun duermo con el koala de peluche que me regalaste a los 6 años

C:en cierto modo es dulse ya te puedes parar

L:gracias me estaba mareando-se para pero tambalea y cae sobre carrie en una posision comprometedora-h-hola care

C:h-hola deveriamos pararnos

L:si-se paran los 2

C:¿que tal si vemos una pelicula de terror?

L:si

empezaron a ver la pelicula y al final los 2 quedaron abrazados

C:eso dio miedo

L:t-tenias que decir de terror

C:si-los 2 se dieron cuenta que estaban abrazados y se miraron fijamente

**Y este fue el primer capitulo de este fic**


	2. ¿como que novios?

¿como que novios?

C:si-los 2 se dieron cuenta que estaban abrazados y se miraron fijamente...lenny y carrie se vieron unos segundos para después quedar juntos en un beso segundos después se separaron

*mente de lenny*

Lenny valiente:vamos dile idiota ya la besaste

Lenny miedoso:no ¿si le digo y no siente lo mismo? tal vez solo me beso porque se dejo llevar la amistad se arruinaría me odiaría no la podría ver a los ojos me sacaría de los newmans me tendría que mudar a otra ciudad dejaría de estudiar y terminaría como un vagabundo toda mi vida se iría al...-es interrumpido porque alguien le dio una cachetada

Lenny furioso:¡YA CALLATE ME ARTAS NUNCA DEJAS DE HABLAR YA ES SUFISIENTE CON QUE CONTROLES LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO A LENNY!

Lenny:solo le diré de una vez

*fuera de la mente de lenny*

C:l-l-lo siento

L:yo no tanto

C:¿que?

L:carrie desde que te vi por primera vez me...me gustas día y noche pienso en ti y no puedo evitar sentirme así solo- lenny fue interrumpido porque carrie lo beso

C:también me gustas lenny

L:¿carrie quieres ser mi novia?

C:si lenny

**AL DIA SIGUENTE**

Kim:carrie me mando un mensaje:chicas me quede a dormir en casa de lenny llegaremos un poco tarde

K:bien espero que no tarden

lenny y carrie llegan riendo y tomados de la mano

Kim:hola tardaron mucho,oye carrie...¿están tomados de la mano?

C:si lenny y yo somos novios

K:¡¿como que novios?!

L:solo paso se lo pregunte anoche

Kim:esto no va a terminar bien

C:¿por que lo dices?

Kim:ambos se pondrán melosos y se aran consideraciones uno con otro

L:eso no pasara creme

K:bien espero que tengas razón lenny

**por falta de tiempo dejare hasta aqui el capitulo**


	3. tenias que volver

Tenias que volver

los newmans estaban en su clase

Profesor:bien alumnos hoy se unirá a nuestro grupo una nueva alumna ella es roxy rocket

entra una chica un poco mas alta que lenny de cabello rubio lacio con un short de mezclilla con mallas negras y playera negra sin mangas lenny se paraliza cuando la ve

Profesor:siéntate junto a lenny, lenny levanta la mano

Roxy:no es necesario conozco a lenny- dijo sentándose junto a lenny

durante la clase roxy le mando un papel a lenny

R:¿me recuerdas?

L:lamentablemente

R:vamos lenny ,todo cambio cuando te fuiste

L:es difícil confiar en ti después de lo que me hiciste...alejate ¿quieres?

R:dame solo una oportunidad, quiero empezar como amigos como si no hubiera pasado

L:lamento decirte que no se puede huir del pasado

R:solo una vez mas len solo una oportunidad

L:bien solo una si vuelves a apuñalarme por la espalda olvidate de que existo

R:gracias len

L:no digas nada ,no confiare tanto en ti como lo hice antes ya no

**A LA HORA DE ALMOZAR**

C:lens vamos

L:ya voy car

R:len ¿te importa si voy con ustedes a almorzar?

L:da igual pero di que me conoces de unas vacaciones ,no quiero que descubran lo que paso

R:tu fuiste el que dijo que no se puede huir del pasado

L:asi es pero aun puedo tratar de ocultarlo de las únicas personas que me importan y no me digas len

R:bien

lenny y roxy van con las chicas

L:chicas ella es roxy quería preguntar ¿si se puede sentar con nosotros en la cafetería?

Kim:claro

C:vamos,grojband nos espera (N/A:grojband y los newmans se llevan bien pondré Cr para corey y Lp para laney )

**EN LA CAFETERIA**

Lp:hasta que llegan los estábamos esperando...¿quien es ella?

L:es roxy la conozco de unas vacaciones

Lp:bien soy laney el es kon,kin y corey -dijo señalando a todos

R:mucho gusto

se sientan en una mesa

C:¿y de donde eres roxy?

R:de un pequeño pueblo que esta a las afueras de peaceville

L:si donde nací ,fui ay de vacaciones hace un año

C:ya veo ¿riffin estas bien? no has dicho nada

Lp:perdió una apuesta y no puede hablar hasta que suene la alarma del teléfono de kin

Kim:¿cuanto lleva sin hablar?

Kon:todo el fin de semana- de repente suena el teléfono kin

Cr:hola mucho gusto soy corey ,me gusta tu playera, kin ¿te comerás esas papas? No ,gracias-dijo corey acelerado comiendo las papas de kin

K:y por eso dejen hablar siempre a corey

R:jajajaja esto es divertido

C:si estas cosas pasan seguido por aquí

**AL FINAL DE CLASES**

R:hola len

L:¿que quieres roxy?

R:que ya no seas tan cortante

L:¡no puedo dejar de ser asi con tigo lo que hiciste fue imperdonable¡ ¡tu me...

**y dejare hasta aquí este capitulo ¿que le habrá echo roxy a lenny? Solo yo lo se y se los diré el lunes esperen hasta entonces gracias a todos por venir (se cierra la puerta del garaje)**


End file.
